nickelodeonproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Big Time Rush characters
The following is a list of Characters on the Nickelodeon TV series Big Time Rush. Main Characters This a list of Character in the television series Big Time Rush. The article deals with main, recurring cast members and characters, and notable guest stars. Main cast: "Big Time Rush" Kendall Knight Kendall Knight ' (Kendall Schmidt) is the 16 year old appointed leader and top schemer of the band, portrayed as the glue that keeps the band together and down to earth. Despite Logan being the genius of the group, it is Kendall who manages to stay cool under pressure and figure out the solutions to the problems, often resulting in the other guys going to Kendall when they can't solve their problems. In the pilot ''Big Time Audition it was James who was going to the audition, but he pushed his friends into auditioning as well. When James was turned down by Gustavo, an enraged Kendall sung an insulting song at him called the Giant Turd Song which resulted in Gustavo wanting Kendall as his singer because he believed he had the "fire". Kendall agreed to go to L.A. only if Gustavo took James, Carlos, and Logan as well to make them a band. He was supposed to be the bad boy of the band, but refused. He has a sister, Katie Knight, who helps her brother sometimes. Kendall goes after Jo for 2 episodes before he finds out that she was lying about having a boyfriend. Jo and Kendall then start spending a lot of time together. In "Big Time Dance" Kendall upsets Jo because he never asked her to the dance. At the end of the episode, it is revealed that Kendall thought he and Jo were together so he thought he didn't have to ask. Kendall and Jo are then confirmed as a couple. In "Big Time Fever", Kendall is the only one who never caught "Hollywood Fever", which turned out to be a subconscious manifestation of homesickness, because he never lost touch with the life and hobbies he had in Minnesota, but cures the Big Time Rush Band of their "Hollywood Fever" at the end of the episode. James Diamond '''James Diamond (James Maslow) is the 16 year old, self-absorbed one of the band. He is also the tallest of the group, as well as the most handsome (in Big Time Audition, Kendall had Carlos give James his hockey helmet/face mask in order to 'protect his face', and in Big Time Concert, Hawk's assistant described him as 'extra pretty'). He is the one who originally wanted to be famous and make it big in Hollywood. James is self-centered, driven, obsessed with his looks and hair, and slightly dimwitted but is also a good friend and looks out for his fellow bandmates. James loves wearing bandanas and has an alter-ego known as Bandana-Man, which is just him wrapped in purple bandanas. According to Carlos, he always gets the girls and declares himself the "pretty one". He always has personal head shots of himself in his jacket. In "Big Time Jobs" he realizes that he is not the only handsome face. In the episode "Big Time Break", he shows Camille his "washboard abs" which he believes is impressive, again showing how he is self-centered. But he also can be caring and think of others. This is shown when in the episode "Big Time Break" when he and Camille get called to be told whether they got the part or not, Camille doesn't get the part, making her extremely upset. Seconds later, James gets a call, being told he got the part, but turns it down, seeing how upset Camille is. Also in the episode "Big Time Dance" James helps Logan ask Camille to the dance, because Logan was nervous, because he never had asked a girl out before. Logan, with the help of James, eventually asking Camille to the dance. This shows that even though James can be self-centered and conceited, he can also be caring of others. According to various episodes, he thinks he is "the face", but this lessens after "Big Time Jobs", in which when he fails a modeling job, he says to Katie (his assistant manager) in Minnesota he was "the face", and that he is now a "handsome grain of sand on an extremely beautiful beach". He also is the only one not dating anyone or interested in a particular girl (but Carlos interested with the Jennifers), having been chased off by a mob of girls in "Big Time Dance" due to having asked too many girls to the dance by accident. They chase him out of the dance because they thought he was cheating on them. It's true that he can be the ladies' man. Carlos Garcia Carlos Garcia ''' (Carlos Pena Jr.) is the 16 year old joker of the band and always likes to wear his hockey helmet. According to Kendall, he isn't very tough without it. According to Nick's website, Carlos is also the oldest of the group. He's the shortest of the band and has been shown to be very superstitious, believing in ghosts and the paranormal as well as being cautious of bringers of bad luck like walking under ladders, black cats and broken mirrors. He has never had a "real girlfriend", although "Mercedes Griffin" forced him to be her short-lived "boyfriend", along with others except James, in "Big Time Demos". He seems to be very easy going, and whenever the others start to get into a fight, he suggests thinking "happy thoughts about kittens". He sometimes gets into little sissy fights with Logan as shown in "Big Time Photo Shoot". In "Big Time Audition" it was said that Carlos lost his pet named Sparky when he was little. It has become a running gag where Carlos almost gets the guys caught or in trouble in which the gang bumps him in the ribs to make him shut up. His various love interests are the Simms Twins, and the Jennifers. However, in "Big Time Dance," Carlos asks the Jennifers to the End of the Year Dance, but ends up with Stephanie King. In the episode "Big Time Fever", everyone but Kendall succumbs to the Hollywood Fever, and Carlos is turned into a Jennifer after the Jennifers make him believe the only way to make it big in this town is to step on everyone under him and feel he is better than everyone else. In the episode "Big Time Sparks" Gustavo accuses the boys of being bad luck, when they see this, Logan and Carlos become the "Good Luck Patrol" to protect "Jordin Sparks" in the episode "Big Time Sparks", but, because they are bad luck, they knock her down a well, and after numerous fails, leading all of the boys except for Carlos to also fall down the well, he jumps down the well, because he was lonely. Carlos is one of the happiest people in the band as well. Logan Mitchell '''Logan Mitchell (Logan Henderson) is the 16 year old genius of the group, but panics under pressure. Whenever the others are doing something bad and they tell him to join them, he always says "I've gotta get new friends", but still joins them afterward. In "Big Time Love Song" when Camille kissed him pretending it was for an audition for One Tree Hill (TV series), he said he was pleasantly surprised. Out of the four he is also the least respected, because in "Big Time Bad Boy" everybody thought that Logan would get kicked out of the band, and in "Big Time Terror" the other boys used him as "ghost bait". Logan can do an impressive Griffin impression which supposedly helped Camille develop a crush on him. He found out about Camille's crush on him in "Big Time Party" when she said they were both in a movie called You Are Mine Tonight. Without Logan, the others might already be in jail. He has never asked a girl out, but (as quoted by James) "has been on dozens of dates", those being double dates that James has set up, or ones that the girl has asked him out. He "dated" Mercedes for 1 week, & "Mercedes" broke up with him in the episode "Big Time Party" and is now supposedly dating Camille. In "Big Time Video", Logan was visibly shocked when Camille stated she would have to leave since she hadn't gotten a role in months. He immediately offered her a spot in their upcoming video so she wouldn't have to leave. During the music video, Logan was show dancing and hugging Camille. When it was revealed she would be allowed to stay, Logan was shown smiling and Camille (literally) jumped into his arms. In the movie Big Time Concert, when the boys were to leave Palm Woods and return home, he and Camille were at the poolside, where Camille slaps him to remember her by (he expected a kiss, however). This confirmed the two as a couple, as it marked the first time Logan tried to kiss Camille. But when the boys return to find James, they plan to check out Palm Woods. He accidentally says Camille's name instead of James, showing that he did miss her while they were apart. Main Cast 2 Katie Knight Katie Knight (Ciara Bravo) is Kendall's little sister who is always shown to be a lot smarter than her mother. She enjoys blackmailing. She apparently likes to gamble and almost got the entire pile of money and a watch while gambling with some Palm Woods employees, but her mom stopped her and returned the money and the watch. She goes to the Palm Woods School, just like the boys after starring in a commercial where all she had to do was beat up a boy who she pummeled in the audition room. She is 10 years old. She is also very clever and has excellent business senses - which is why some times the boys need her for their plans. She is a good little sister to Kendall and the boys. Though it is stated in various episodes that she lacks friends, she seems to be friends with Tyler. She is like Megan from Drake and Josh in many ways. She is absent for one episode. It is true Katie can be a brat. In Big Time Concert, Katie was shown to have spent her 'life savings' (roughly $3,000) to have BTR merchandise made (mainly posters and t-shirts). In order to help BTR get free publicity for their concert, she was 'persuaded' by her mother to 'donate' her stock of BTR posters; in doing so, Katie made a deal to get concession rights at the concert. She estimated that she could make at least $20,000 in profits (80% of which goes into a college fund, as per the deal she made with her mother). Katie also seems to have a slight rivalry going on with Mr. Bitters, which she usually wins. Mrs. Knight Mrs. Knight (Challen Cates) is the mother of Kendall and Katie. She is a good and caring mother and is always trying to spend some time with Katie, but she judges people way too quickly, as shown in "Big Time Bad Boy". Her first name is unknown. It is also shown that she is not very smart at math or history. In "Big Time Demos", it is revealed she worked as a waitress in Minnesota. She dated "Fabio" in the episode "Big Time Dance", but it remains unknown if they are still dating each other. Gustavo Rocque Gustavo Rocque (Stephen Kramer Glickman) is a world-renowned record producer who auditions the boys in Minnesota and offers Kendall a chance to come to Hollywood with him, Kendall turning the tables around and convincing him to bring the others too. Although he has twenty-nine platinum albums, he hasn't had a hit in nine years, and the boys are his ticket back to the top. He is cliche, mean, and always has a frown on his face while the boys are performing, even when he likes the song. Even so, when he tells them the song wasn't as good as he wanted it to be, they always manage to call his bluff. He has also been the butt of several fat jokes, such as when he cannonballed into the pool and washed everyone else away or when he sat on Logan for half an hour, crushing him into the couch. He can't stand James for some reason, stating that he reminds him of Matthew McConaughey, whom he hates. He hates McConaughey so much, he broke his mailbox as shown in, "Big Time Photo Shoot" He admits to liking the boys after dealing with an absolutely perfect boy band that he hated because they were so perfect, despite in Big Time Video, he briefly whispers to himself, "I hate those dogs" when they steal their set for the video and use it for theirs. When the boys were house-sitting, he told them that he liked them after they wrecked the house and had Kendall's mom clean it up. However, they didn't fix the statue, which Gustavo breaks in the end. He often refers to the boys as "dogs" but in "Big Time Mansion" he calls them 'monkeys' but after Logan says "I thought we were dogs", he states, "You're monkey-dogs!" All of his hit songs have the word "girl" in it, such as "Girl Time". (The reason for Gustavo's referring to the boys as 'dogs' comes from his 'famous' quote from Rolling Stone magazine in the 1990's, where he said 'I could turn a dog into a pop star!' Kendall used this justification to get Gustavo to take the guys with him to L.A., to which he replied ' You think I'm going to take the four DOGS from Minnesota...? ' He's referred to them as 'dogs' ever since, but whereas it began as a derogatory term, he now uses it as a term of affection; in Big Time Concert, when making his counter-offer to Griffin about signing BTR back: "I want my mansion back, my studio re-stocked, and the dogs want something called a 'Sebastian'.") His mansion has a fridge filled with pudding. He has all his boy bands sing songs about girls. He is also shown to have exceeded blood pressure, as shown in Big Time Audition, when he caused a 3.1 earthquake after being upset at Kendall. He does not eat pulled pork, as shown in "Big Time Mansion", after telling the perfect boy band to get him a pulled pork sandwich, and later saying to Kelly, "I don't even eat pulled pork." So far Gustavo has landed a record deal, produced an album, recorded with Jordin Sparks and beat his all-time arch-nemesis Hawk, finally forcing him to admit to Kelly that the boys are his good luck charms. Gustavo is an excellent piano player (as shown in Big Time Audition), and in Big Time Terror, Kelly reveals to the guys that Gustavo didn't have a normal childhood, having been forced by his mother to spend all of his time playing piano and never being allow to play like normal kids. Kelly Wainwright Kelly Wainwright (Tanya Chisholm) is a talent scout and Gustavo's assistant. Her personality is a lot more mellow than her boss's, she is honest, polite, and very efficient. She has served mainly as moderator between Gustavo and Big Time Rush, keeping Gustavo's rage in check and simultaneously getting the boys to do what they have to do, avoiding the clash that would otherwise ensue. As stated by Gustavo and everyone else, she is a horrible faker/liar/actress and was left out of the plan to get rid of Wayne Wayne to guarantee their success. She is usually always with Gustavo, and seems to know him better than anyone else. After 6 months of working with the boys, she got him to admit that he does like them, even considering them his good luck charms. She might become a main character in season 2 since she is present for all episodes, with the exception of "Big Time Break". Recurring characters Arthur Griffin Arthur Griffin (Matt Riedy) is Gustavo's serious and straight-forward boss who likes being referred to as simply "Griffin". He has a pet liger. He is obsessed with the warmth of his pants, and the minute they get even a little cold, he immediately tells his two assistants to get him a new pair fresh from the dryer. He has a daughter named Mercedes who is shown in "Big Time Demos" who is a spoiled brat who eventually changes her behavior after "dating" Kendall, Logan and Carlos (not James because, according to her, he's too pretty for her), though she didn't date Logan until "Big Time Party". He thinks incredibly high of himself. He thinks that he has a lot of creativity, but, as said by Gustavo, "He has the creativity of a walnut!". This is shown in "Big Time Photo Shoot" where he messed up a simple shot very fast using the theme of "Space Matadors". Jo ' Jo' (Katelyn Tarver) is the first new girl at the Palm Woods and is currently Kendall's girlfriend. She is an aspiring singer although she has only sung along with the group and their friends in the episode Big Time Terror. She first appeared in Big Time Love Song where the guys were battling it out to see who would get to date her. Following these events, it was Kendall who kept on insisting on Joe to give him a chance but she kept turning him down telling him she had a boyfriend back home when in reality she had no boyfriend and only said that because her career went first and boys second. She eventually began spending more time with Kendall and was finally acknowledged as Kendall's girlfriend in the end-of-year school dance. She appears in 6 other episodes Big Time Break, Big Time Party, Big Time Terror, Big Time Dance, Big Time Sparks, and Big Time Video. It was shown that Jo and Kendall are dating in "Big Time Concert" when she kissed him goodbye. Jo is portrayed as unforgettable, according to Kendall in "Welcome Back Big Time", although the other boys don't seem to pursue her affection anymore and don't seem to care about the fact than Jo is Kendall's girlfriend, as they have apparently moved on. Camille Camille (Erin Sanders) is a 16-year old aspiring actress known as the "Method Actress Queen" of the Palm Woods and can always be seen practicing her lines around the pool before her auditions. She is somewhat insane, according to Kendall in "Big Time Party". While she has been implied to be a good actress, she herself has admitted how she had to go to 32 auditions before landing a role probably due to her deep emotional investment into her characters and sometimes extreme measures. Every time she has had an audition for a dramatic role she slaps Kendall on the face. When she and James auditioned for a role on the fictitious "Witches of Rodeo Drive" she arrived dressed in costume, packed with props, and wired herself with explosives as part of a trick to try to land the part, which she didn't get after blowing up the casting director's office. She has a crush on Logan from day one, and on the episode "Big Time Love Song" purposely prevented him from impressing Jo by using him in a kissing scene, pretending that she was practicing her audition for One Tree Hill. Camille is friends with Jo, Julie and Rachael. In "Big Time Party" she wanted Logan to audition for a role in her "fantasy dream movie." Logan rejects at first, but comes back to role in her "movie." But soon Logan had to balance her date with Mercedes and after Camille discovered this, she agrees to dance with Logan in the count that she won't talk to him for one week. Logan acknowledged his feelings for Camille when he dressed up as a prince and rode in on a fake horse to ask her to be his date for the dance. In the movie "Big Time Concert", it appeared as if the boys were leaving after Griffin dumped them. After seeing Kendall and Jo kiss as a good-bye, Logan asked for something to remember Camille. As he leaned in to kiss her, she slapped him. Later on when the boys came back and had to find James, Logan accidentally blurted out Camille instead of James, showing he missed her during their time apart. The movie confirmed the two as a couple, as it marked the first time Logan tried to kiss Camille. She appeared in 13 episodes and might become a main character in season 2. Reginald Bitters Mr. Bitters (David Anthony Higgins) is the very strict, money-loving, and downright mean manager of the Palm Woods. He serves as the main antagonist of the series. He is quickly tired of the boys' destructive behavior and has tried to find ways to make them leave mainly because he wants their now-remodeled apartment, as shown in "Big Time Crib". He hated the way the boys re-designed their room, but his mind was changed when Kelly gave him $1,000 for his "making this happen fee". He was once Katie's talent manager when she tried to get into Palm Woods School in "Big Time School of Rocque". He also has an evil laugh. He is shown to be sort of an antagonist in certain episodes like "Big Time Crib" and "Big Time Demos" usually when the boys do something in the Palm Woods. He likes eating French fries, taking naps, and letting other people do his jobs. He has "strikes", which, when a resident gets three, they must leave. In "Big Time Party", these strikes are shown. Although his first name has never been mentioned, it was written in a poster behind him in his act during Camille's flashback of the last end-of-school party. He apparently has a little rivalry with Katie. He appears in almost every episode in Big Time Rush (season 1). According to him in "Big Time Dance", he despise school dance's because he never got asked out, & James. Freight Train Freight Train (Stephen Keys) is Gustavo's personal enforcer. He is huge and amazingly muscular and able to lift all the boys up at once. A play on his name, any time he appears a train whistle is heard in the background track. According to Gustavo, he is in charge of making people do what he says. Although usually portraying an intimidating and serious personality he has been shown to be sensitive as well as a bit comedic in certain parts. He is a parody of Christopher "Big Black" Boykin". Tyler Tyler (Tucker Albrizzi) is a 10-year-old, red-haired, fat kid, because of his mom, stars in the Juicy-Juice commercials. He goes to the Palm Woods School with Katie and the boys. His mother is obsessed with his acting career, and with the help of Katie and the boys he is able to hide from her. He has froggy slippers that were stolen along with Carlos's helmet, Mr. Bitter's bologna, and Buddha Bob's music box. In the episode "Big Time Sparks", James tried dressing him as a leprechaun to get rid of his bad luck. Tyler's mom Tyler's mom (Alyssa Preston) is obsessed with Tyler's acting career. She always wants to put him in commercials, and in the episode "Big Time Break" she tried to put him in a diaper commercial. With the help of Katie and the boys, Tyler is able to hide from her. Guitar Dude Guitar Dude (Barnett O'Hara) is a teenage songwriter trying to make it in Hollywood and lives at the Palm Woods, home of aspiring child stars. He usually does the background music when the boys are at the pool. He is 17 years old. In "Big Time Fever" it was stated that he was a former cello player before he got Hollywood Fever. He is a parody of Youtube's MysteryGuitarMan. Buddha Bob Buddha Bob (Daran Norris) is the grounds keeper at the Palm Woods. He is a tall, scary-looking man who is actually very nice. He looks like he hasn't shaved in a while. According to the episode "Big Time Break", Carlos is fond of him. He is also shown to be really dumb, such as trying to cut a jelly doughnut with an axe or not really understanding what someone is telling him to do. He seems to be really easy-going, usually just saying "Uh, okay" to anyone asking him a yes or no question. Also Buddha Bob enjoys playing music on his boom-box (or "portable electrified music playing machine" as he calls it) with large head-phones. His boom-box was stolen one time. Wayne Wayne Wayne Wayne (Matt Angel) is a bad-tempered bad-boy who serves as the series' primary antagonist, although he only appears in "Big Time Bad Boy'". It was revealed that he isn't actually a bad boy after all, but was once the star of a nerdy comedy TV show with Camille, and the boys get him fired before he joins the band when Kendall crushes him in a "bad-boy off". He then ends up in an even nerdier band singing about bananas. In "Big Time Bad Boy", Camille reveals his actual name is Wally Dooley. He is 17 years old. Though he only appears in ''Big Time Bad Boy, he made a cameo in Big Time Jobs in his current band, The Ziggle Zaggles, on TV. Miss Collins Ms. Collins (Tara Strong) is the teacher at the Palm Woods school. She is very nice. When the boys found out they were going to the School of Rocque (Parody of School of Rock) instead of the Palm Woods school, they kept dreaming up fantasies about the Palm Woods school, like having water fights for homework and eating pie. When Gustavo cracked and let them go to the Palm Woods school, they were very excited at first. But when they entered the room and Miss Collins said they were going to talk about water displacement, James, Kendall, and Logan started squirting water around the room and Carlos stuffed his face in pie. When they saw an angry Miss Collins, they realized that school was a lot more fun in their fantasies, and they got detention. She is 23 years old. She re-appears in "Big Time Dance". The Jennifers The Jennifers (Denyse Tontz as Jennifer 1), (Kelli Goss as Jennifer 2), and (Savannah Jayde as Jennifer 3) are three girls with the same name that live and go to school at the Palm Woods who sing, dance, and act. Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos fall for them but the girls won't date them until they become famous. According to Katie, they have a "lack of fear". They are all at least 16 years old. They are great actresses as shown in "Big Time Crib" when they pretended that Bitters refrigerator fell on them with "blood" (ketchup) all on them. One of the shows running gags is every time they enter a scene, they move in slow motion as if on a runway, Jennifer 2 always being in the center and the others holding her arms. In "Big Time Fever", Jennifer 2 goes off to film a soap opera and when the other 2 Jennifers attempt to enter in their signature walk, they stop halfway and trip apparently because Jennifer 2 wasn't there for them to hold, pushing them to make Carlos into a Jennifer. Camille comments that before catching the Hollywood Fever, the Jennifers moved in normal motion. Mercedes Griffin Mercedes Griffin (Carlie Casey) is Arthur Griffin's daughter. In "Big Time Demos," she pretended to be the "secret someone who picks the demos." She also dates all members of the band, except James, because she never dates "anyone prettier than her." She re-appears in "Big Time Party" where she is on a date with Logan, but when she finds out he is trying to date her and Camille at the same time, she breaks up with him and starts dating "Guitar Dude", but it is never officially acknowledged. She is at least 16. She likes manipulating people also. Mercedes is very vain as shown in "Big Time Demos" when she said that "I don't want to touch other people's butt sweat." Sandy and Mandy Simms Sandy and Mandy Simms (Tiana Madry as Sandy & Tiara Madry as Mandy) Identical twin sisters who hate it when people mix up their names. They are one of Carlos' love interests. They are both 16. Rachael Rachael (Rachel DiPillo) is the second "new girl" at the Palm Woods. She is shown with James in "Big Time Love Song," "Big Time Terror" and "Big Time Dance." She has curly brown hair and is friends with Jo, Camille and Stephanie. She seems to like James, but was however was part of the mob that chased James in "Big Time Dance" due to him having asked too many girls to the dance by accident. Stephanie King Stephanie King (Tristin Mays) is the "third" new girl at the "Palm Woods" who all the boys liked in the episode "Big Time Terror" and was later discovered to be the Palm Woods ghost. She helped the boys get rid of Gustavo from their apartment in exchange for them keeping her low-budget horror movie a secret from Mr. Bitters and her father. She also taught Katie how to scare people using only a fishing line to pull objects around without any visible trace, making them think it was a ghost. She seems to show affection for the boys, in the episode "Big Time Terror" she referred them as "cute and hot" after them finding out she was the Palm Woods ghost and in " Big Time Dance", she might have a crush on Carlos because she tried asking him to the dance. Stephanie is friends with Jo, Camille and Rachael. Her name is most likely a reference to the novelist Stephen King. Guest Stars Officer Garcia Officer Garcia (Erik Estrada) is Carlos father who appears in the episode "Big Time Break". According to Carlos, he goes overboard with his job as a policeman. According to himself, he has taken sensitivity training nine times. He helps Carlos find his helmet, when it was stolen by "Lighting, The TV wonder dog". Jordin Sparks Jordin Sparks (Jordin Sparks) is a famous celebrity who appears in the episode "Big Time Sparks" where she records her newest song "Count On You" at "Rocque Records". She is very nice, and is nothing but pure sweet, despite pulling a huge prank on "Hawk" along with the boys upon Gustavo's request. Marcos Marcos Del Posey (Carlos Alazraqui) is the #1 teen photographer on the planet, according to Gustavo. He appears in "Big Time Photo Shoot" where he takes their first photo. It was all good at first, until Griffin ruined a simple shot with the theme of "Space Matadors". However, the boys somehow got rid of him and Gustavo took the photo. He re-appears in Big Time Video, where he is determined to become the director of their upcoming music video. Hawk Hawk (Phil LaMarr) is Gustavo's arch-rival and owner of Hawk Records who is possibly the main villian in the series. He appears in the episode Big Time Sparks, where he is determined to drag Jordin away from "Rocque Records" due to smell and then she'll record the song there instead. At the end, Gustavo comes up with a brilliant plan to get back at him. He assigned Jordin to pretend she wants to go to "Hawk Records", so he could go to his car, and get sprayed by the same skunk he delivered to them, and run off. He makes his second appearance in "Big Time Concert", where he is determined to destroy the boys career to the point of kidnapping them to keep them from showing up at their first concert. He has an assistant named Rebecca. Nicole Scherzinger Nicole Scherzinger (Nicole Scherzinger) is a famous celebrity who makes a few-second appearance in the episode "Big Time Audition". She worked with Gustavo on her first album but departed due to "creative differences". She dislikes Gustavo so much, she threw a very large phone hard at him, but Gustavo ducked. Fabio Fabio (Fabio Lanzoni) is a famous man known for his "Pocket Grillers" who appears in the episode "Big Time Dance" as a person Mrs. Knight wants to date. At the end, she scored a date with him thanks to her kids. Fujisaki Fujisaki (Koji Kataoka) is the head owner of the "CEO" company. He likes the boys. Dak Zevon Dak Zevon (Curt Hansen ) is a famous singer that most teenage girls obsess over, including Katie Knight, Kendall's little sister. He appears in two episodes, "Big Time Photo Shoot" and "Big Time Concert". External links * Official Big Time Rush (band website) * IMDb's Big Time Rush * *Big Time Rush on Nick.com Category:Characters